Liberty's Boys
by J.LaRae
Summary: Family. Charlie never had it, and couldn't relate to the word. But these people who took her in, were the closest thing she'd ever seen it represent. Family isn't blood.
1. Chapter One

**Liberty's Boys**

_Written by: J. LaRae_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own QAF, the characters, the actors, or the behind-the-screen people. I have no contact with any of these people either. I am not promoting QAF or Showtime; I'm just a fan with nothing better to do until season 4 comes out on DVD.

**Claimer: **I did make up the Character of Charlie, she's mine. Don't take.

**Warnings: **Slash, slash, slash-ity slash, slash. Can't handle, then wtf you doing here!

**Chapter One: Harder to Breathe**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This double vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fucking tread this ground I'm walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you've got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there' cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listen to what I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you've got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there' cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?_

_Does it kill?_

_Does it burn?_

_Is it painful to learn?_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill?_

_Does it sting? _

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish you had me to hold_

_Maroon5 "Harder to Breathe"_

The rain had been pouring for over an hour, and I hadn't moved. I hadn't planed on it either, until a cop came up to me and asked- no, he forced me- to get off of his street.

I clutched my soaking green jacket around my thin body, and stood up slowly. It was then that I noticed that I was soaked clear to the bone, and I began to shake.

It was almost winter. I knew I would have to find some kind of shelter before long. Or… get a fuck every night. I hadn't really planned on prostituting myself, but if that's what it takes to get money around here, I'll have to.

I looked at the sky, I knew it had to be nearly Three A.M. or I was off. It was always hard to tell the time in the winter.

Looking around, I tried to find someplace semi-dry, that the owner wouldn't call the cops about, or I wouldn't get mugged. Trust me; alleys aren't a good place this time of night. I turned another corner and came to a street that looked well lit and very festive for the time of night it was. I had never seen a place so open at such an early hour. Well, it wasn't busy, but there were some people, most of them drunk, that were coming in and out of businesses or apartments. Suddenly, I spotted a building with a marquee like thing around the edges and a bench that I could spend an hour or so sleeping on. I was really tired, and freezing cold.

Lying down, I quickly drifted off to sleep. Actually, it was more like slipping into a coma. I didn't wake up for a while after.

"Who do you think she is? What is she doing here? She _is _alive, right!"

"Michael, shut-up! Do you want to wake her up?"

"Yes, she has no right being here ON OUR BENCH!"

"Shut-up and carry her inside."

I heard a low growl, and felt myself being lifted. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, let alone hold myself up in whomever's arm I was in. So, my head flopped back and I really didn't care.

"Bring her back here. She'll need to dry off. Kiki, can you get a towel please?" A woman screeched.

I felt myself being placed down on the ground, and then someone wiped my face. I felt warmth for the first time in a long time. I shivered because I knew that I wouldn't feel that for a long time. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes. A man with black hair was gently patting my face and hair. The lights were bright so I shut my eyes again. When a cool hand was pressed against my forehead, I shook.

"Ma, she's really hot." The man said.

"Hmm…" another hand was placed on my forehead. I winced at the touch.

"Michael, we need to get her to the hospital. She's in bad shape." The woman sounded concerned.

"I'll call Brian to come get us."

"That boy… well, make sure he gets here fast."

A few minutes later, Michael came back. "He's on his way. Honestly mother, I don't know why you bother to help these kids… Brian doesn't get it either."

"I do it because no one else will, Michael. These kids are left to die on the streets, and I can't let that happen."

Michael didn't respond, or if he did, I must have drifted off, because the next thing I remember is being lifted into the air and laid down on someone's lap.

"Who's this?" another man asked. He had a slight lisp.

"We don't know." Michael said.

"Another charity case." A man said from the front.

"Brian, you're forgetting who else was 'a charity case'." The man whose lap I had my head in said.

"Brian, just get us to the hospital." The woman who found me said.

Once again, I must have blacked out, because I don't remember anything until I woke up again. This time, I could open my eyes. I didn't want to because the room was bright white. Everything was white. I hate white. I was also in a pair of pajamas, that I have no clue to whom they belonged. I checked myself over, looking at one hand that had an I.V. stuck to it, to wires that were connected to my chest and a tube that went up my nose. I began to panic, seeing as I didn't have anyone with me, and I didn't know who brought me here. I wanted to go back to the street and just get on with my death. It's not like anyone would notice.

"Hey! You're up!" a blonde stuck his head in and smiled at me.

"Wh-Who are you?" I looked at him with a slight tremor in my voice.

"Oh, sorry," He walked in and sat down next to my bed, "I'm Justin. I'm one of the guys who brought you in." He was the one with the slight lisp. I knew I had heard the voice before.

"Justin…" another man stuck his head in the doorway. I think it was Michael if I recall correctly. "Hey you're up! Ma, the kid's up."

A plump woman with a horrendous red wig walked in. She sported loads of rainbows and Pflag buttons. She looked a little eccentric.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling? I'm Debbie, this is Michael and Justin."

"Hi." I coughed, god, it hurt so bad to talk and cough.

"Don't strain yourself honey. You've got a lot going on."

"What's wrong with me? Do you know a doctor I can ask?"

"We know." Michael said, "You have a touch of bronchitis, and you were so tired you slipped into a mini-coma. The doctors said it was best to put you on an induced coma so you could heal a little faster."

"What's today?"

"Today's Thursday. You've been in here since Monday."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I was tired again. I just want to go back to the streets, to a place I know, and a place where I know the people.

I guess I woke up again a few hours later, I was feeling a lot more rested than I had been earlier. Someone else was sitting by my bed. I looked over at him. He was beautiful, medium length brown hair, a great body, fancy clothes.

"Who are you?" my unused voice croaked out.

"Brian. And you?"

"Charlotte. Most people call me Charlie though." I sniffed.

"So, Charlie, where are you staying?"

I looked at him, and looked at the wall. "Some corner… I think it's 8th and State."

"Get any good business out there?"

"I don't do that kind of 'business', the only business I do is looking for my next scrap of food and a newspaper to cover up with for the next night." I glared at him.

"Okay. Don't get hostile." He looked at me for a long time. I continued to look right back. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Why are you on the streets?"

My head snapped around and glared at him. "It's none of your goddamned business." God, I was being hostile.

Luckily before Brian could say anything else, Debbie and Michael walked in. "Hi honey, how are you feeling."

I gave a semi-smile and said, "A little better. I'm not so tired."

"Cranky as hell though." Brian added.

"Brian, I think anyone who isn't use to you when they just wake up would be a little pissy." Michael said.

"Aww, gee thanks, Darling. I love you, too." Brian stood and kissed Michael on top of the head.

"Brian."

Brian walked out of the room.

"Well, sweetie, we have some good news for you." Debbie said, "You're being released tomorrow. They want to do one more check to make sure you're doing better. How about that?"

"Yeah, that's great." I gave a small smile. I then looked down at my bed and began to play with the string on the sheet.

"It is isn't it?" Debbie laughed, "Well, I'm gonna go get some lunch. Do you want anything sweetie?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay. Michael, come down whenever you are ready to eat."

"Sure, Ma."

As soon as Debbie left, I looked up at Michael.

"I'll pay you back as soon as possible. I don't know how as of now, but I swear I will pay you back."

"We'll figure that out later. First… answer a couple questions for me."

"Um, okay."

"What's your name and where are you staying?"

"My name is Charlotte, I go by Charlie and I'm not staying anywhere."

"Okay, we've all decided, we can't let you go back to the streets. So we're going to put you up with one of us, until things get better for you, or you decide to move on."

"Who is all of you?"

"The whole gang, some of whom you haven't met yet. There's me, my mother, Brian and Justin, Ted, Emmett, Lindsey and Melanie, and Uncle Vic, Ben and Hunter."

"Wow, that a lot of people."

"Yeah, it is… and they all have big hearts. Even Brian, even though he doesn't like to think so."

"Yeah, he's hot and all, but I don't really like his personality."

"Are you… straight?"

"Um… yeah. I mean, I know you're not, but… I really don't care."

"How did you know I was?" He looked down at his clothes and his outfit.

"Well, number one: your mother was wearing an "I'm proud of my gay son" shirt and two: you had this look in your eye when you were looking at Brian. Are you and he going out?"

"Nosey?" he laughed, "no, he and I aren't going out. He's just been my best friend since I was in high school. I'm married to a guy named Ben."

"I heard my name?" A very handsome man stuck his head through the door. "Hi, you must be Charlotte. I'm Ben."

"Oh my god. Michael, you lucky duck."

"I take that you meant that as a good thing?" Ben laughed.

"Yeah," I blushed, "So, where am I staying if I'm not allowed to go back to the street?"

"Well, we haven't decided yet, but it will either be with my mom or Emmett. They both have an extra room. We would have you stay with Lins and Mel, but they have two little ones and you need rest." Ben said to me. I smiled.

"You really don't have to do this." I said, looking down.

"We know… but, we want to. I believe in fate, and you landed on one of our doorsteps. We have to do something."

I looked down. How am I supposed to react to that?

A/N: so, that was the first chapter. How do you like it? Should I eliminate any straight characters, make Charlie gay? Or should she stay straight? I think I want her to stay straight, but I don't want any het. Romance in this story… it's all about the fluff; that and her friendship with Hunter. But, I don't want to ruin the story. ;)

K, See ya'll in the next chapter! J.L.


	2. Chapter Two

**Liberty's Boys**

_Written by: J. LaRae_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own QAF, the characters, the actors, or the behind-the-screen people. I have no contact with any of these people either. I am not promoting QAF or Showtime; I'm just a fan with nothing better to do until season 4 comes out on DVD.

**Claimer: **I did make up the Character of Charlie, she's mine. Don't take.

**Warnings: **Slash, slash, slash-ity slash, slash. Can't handle, then wtf you doing here!

**Chapter Two: Broadway**

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_A little bit weaker than you use to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sitting _

_In the old man's bar_

_Waiting for his turn to die_

_The cowboy kills the rock star_

_And Friday night's gone too far_

_The dim light hides the years_

_On all the faded girls_

_Forgotten but not gone_

_You drink it off your mind_

_You talk about the world_

_Like it's someplace that you've been_

_You see you'd love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_And you're livin' in a world_

_That you're best forgotten round here_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_A little bit weaker than you use to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sitting _

_In the old man's bar_

_Waiting for his turn to die_

_You choke down all your anger_

_Forget your only son_

_You pray to statues when you sober up for fun_

_Your anger don't impress me_

_The world slapped you in your face_

_It always rains like hell on the losers' day parade_

_You see you'd love to go home _

_But you know you ain't got one_

'_Cause you're living in a world_

_That you're best forgotten_

_And when you're thinkin' you're a joke_

_And nobody's gonna listen _

_To the one small point_

_I know they been missin' round here_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_A little bit weaker than you use to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sitting _

_In the old man's bar_

_Waiting for his turn to die_

_You see you'd love to go home _

_But you know you ain't got one_

'_Cause you're living in a world _

_That you're best forgotten_

_And when you're thinkin' you're a joke_

_And nobody's gonna listen _

_To the one small point_

_I know they been missin' round here_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_A little bit weaker than you use to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sitting _

_In the old man's bar_

_Waiting for his turn to die_

_-Goo Goo Dolls_

Debbie had brought me some extra clothes to wear, from where I have no clue. They were a little big on me, length wise, but I had lost so much weight when I was 'out there' that I could fit into the clothes she brought. She had brought a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. They weren't Versace or anything like that. More like "The Big Q" only… worn out. But I wasn't complaining. I could be wearing the clothes I came in with. Speaking of which…..

"So I see she's up! Hello darling!" A tall man wearing a pink Lycra shirt and black leather pants sashayed into my room, "I'm Emmett and I do believe you will be staying with me for the time being."

I looked at him, inquisitively, trying to figure him out. I laughed at what I came up with.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Charlie, and I guess I'll be staying with you?" I went to shake his hand and he grabbed me in a hug.

"Silly goose, friends hug, they don't shake hands." He pulled back and brushed invisible lent off of my shirt, "Now, what we need to do is get you home, have you relax and we'll get down to any formalities. Although I'm not one for rules, Michael says you young kids need rules. Mine are: Don't bring any tricks home, be home before midnight, 'cause I won't stay up for you, and you have to go to school. Got that missy?" he patted my nose.

I nodded, "Thank you for giving me a room for a couple days. You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but…. I didn't have any young ones running around like the rest of them do, so… we figured you wouldn't mind staying with my flamboyant ass."

I smiled in understanding.

"Come on, Princess, let's get your stuff and we can go." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked slowly with me out to the lobby. I didn't want to ride in a wheelchair.

I coughed and sniffled, feeling very out of it, well, the doctors did give me something before I left.

Emmett looked at me, "You okay, Princess?"

I nodded, a little embarrassed at the fact that he was so friendly and I wasn't. Well, maybe it was a good thing he was, because I sure as hell couldn't carry a conversation for very long. I guess you could say I was out of practice.

"Ah, there she is! Up and about, see, what do I always tell you? A few days of sleep do a body good." Ben said to a boy about my age. "Charlie, this is Hunter. He's staying with Michael and me."

"Hi, Hunter," I said quietly.

"Hi," He responded in the same tone.

"Well, let's see if we can get out of here any time soon, eh?" Ben said, putting an arm around Hunter and clapping him on the back. "Charlie, it's good to see you awake."

I gave a sheepish smile.

"Princess, the nurse says you're ready to go. We'll ride with Ben and Hunter if that's okay with you." He said softly, as if he was afraid he'd scare me.

We walked out to the car, with a little help from Emmett I got there fine.

"So, tell us about yourself, Charlie." Ben said. I looked at him as if he were out of his mind for asking such a question.

"Um…" I shrugged my shoulders not quite getting what he was asking of me.

"What do you like to do? What kind of music do you like? Movies?" he inquired further.

"Well, I like to read. I haven't listened to music in a while, and the last movie I saw was when I was eight. It was 'The Fox and the Hound'. I saw it at school. I liked it."

"Well, then we'll have to get you acquainted with some good movies and music and books won't we Hunt?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said. I looked at him good. Really, he wasn't that bad looking. I guess I should look at them more. I am looking at my feet an awful lot. I began to scrutinize my shoes for what they were; trash. I'd had these shoes for the last three years, and I found them lying on the sidewalk. I didn't mean to 'steal' them, I just had out grown the shoes I had worn before, and needed a new pair badly. It seemed like the only option. Thank goodness I hadn't out grown these. They were coated in mud, and stained a dark brown that even the rain couldn't get off. I know; I had tried to wash them before.

"Princess?" I looked up at Emmett. "You alright?"

I nodded.

He placed a hand on my knee and rubbed it gently. Ben then realized that he was talking a little much. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him; it was just that conversation eluded me. I gave a semi-smile to Ben, to let him know it was alright. I just need to get use to people again. I thank god Emmett understood.

"Well, here we are Princess, home, sweet home." He raised his arms in a grandeur manner. "What do you think?"

I smiled. It was a two bedroom apartment with wild colors and obviously gay things lying about. Yeah, I like Emmett. Hunter and Ben followed us in.

"Let me give you the grand tour!" Emmett proclaimed. "This, my dear, is the kitchen-slash-dining room-slash-living room. It's all located so you can watch the TV, cook dinner, and entertain guests all at the same time. Now, on to the 'Master Bedroom'," he purred. "This is my room. Fully equipped with shower and bathroom. Feel free to come in and use it at any time. It's the only bathroom in here. Sorry, dear."

He walked across the living room to another bedroom. "This is where you will be staying, Princess."

It was a plain room, with nothing more than a bed and a dresser. The walls were purple and the bed white. It was a change from what the rest of the house looked like.

"We cleaned it up for you. It was my old room, until Ben and Michael moved out and moved into Ben's old house." Hunter said. "It had been used for a while in case any of us needed a place to stay with Auntie Em. Most of us have used it at least once." He chuckled.

I smiled at him, "Well, I hope I don't get the same use." I said in this monotone voice as I placed the shopping bag of things I owned on the bed.

The boys cracked up, seeing as the whole time I hadn't said a witty thing to anyone, actually, since I hadn't said much of anything to anyone.

"Um… I think I'm going to lay down now." I said to no one in particular. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Of course we don't mind! We need to be heading home anyway. It was nice to see you well, Char." Ben said. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You too."

"See you around, Charlie." Hunter said.

"I'll be out here if you need anything." Emmett said, pulling the door closed behind him.

As the door shut, I toed off my shoes and climbed on top of the soft bed. It felt nice to sleep in a real bed instead of the hospital, or a bench in the park. I was really lucky.

"Well, maybe we should talk to her before we do that. Just a thought. She might not be ready to do such a thing yet."

"I know, but she does need to go."

"I know, I know."

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll tell the boys you say, 'hi'."

"Thanks, Ben. I'll see you later."

I tried not to listen to the conversation. I knew they wouldn't want me here. I didn't do a good enough job in the interview portion. I put my shoes back on, grabbed my bag and opened the door a slight crack to see where Emmett was. I didn't want him to see me slipping out. I didn't belong, and I knew I couldn't repay these kind people. They were doing too much for me, and I didn't want to disappoint them in any way.

Emmett had his back to the door, so I figured I could tip-toe out and not be noticed. I got to the door and when I went to open it, it creaked really loud.

Emmett whipped his head around, surprised to find me there with my things poised to leave. I bolted out the door and down the stairs, figuring he would come after me. Like I had stolen something. I hadn't touched a thing.

I made it to the front door and down the steps when he caught up to me and pounced, taking me to the ground.

"BEN!" He yelled at a retreating back.

Ben whipped around with Hunter right beside him.

"Charlie! What do you think you're doing?" Ben yelled, running toward me. I covered my head that had already been hit by the ground.

"You should know!" I yelled at Ben, "You said I needed to go!" my voice softened, "So I went."

"Oh my." Ben and Emmett said at the same time, "Charlie, we need to explain this. Please come with us, back to Emmett's apartment."

I didn't say anything and Ben picked me up like a sack of potatoes and threw me over his shoulder.

"Don't fight it." Hunter whispered, "Once he gets you over his shoulder, he's got a death grip on you. Trust me I've had it done a few times myself."

"Hunter, you realize I just heard every word you said, right?"

They carried me up to the apartment, and set me down on the couch, where Ben knelt in front of me and Emmett and Hunter sat on my side.

I glared at Ben, not wanting to let him in. I didn't want my heart hurt as much as I didn't want to hurt theirs.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Ben forced me to answer.

I shrugged, "The last couple minutes or so. You said I needed to go."

Emmett sighed, "Princess, we weren't talking about you leaving, we were talking about school. We thought you and Hunter could go to school together. Like cousins."

"School?" I looked at Emmett, then Hunter and finally Ben.

"Yes, honest to goodness, that's what we were talking about." Ben said.

"We realize you aren't ready yet, but here in the next week or so, if you are willing to have a home here with me, you have to go to school. It's a rule that we've enforced since Justin came around." Emmett said. "You go to school, you get a place to stay, a place to study, and food to eat, with minimal income on your part. You will need a job to pay for the more expensive things you will need. Clothes and anything else you want… but, we have a diner that Debbie owns that the kids work at. We want you here,

Charlie. We wouldn't have asked you to stay if we didn't."

"You really want me to stay?" I looked at Emmett. "I mean, I'm not a great person. I don't know how to function normally yet, but I am willing to learn. And I feel like I'm under suspicion, I don't want you to feel like I'll steal anything. Because I won't. I don't want to hurt you people either." I looked down.

"Princess, I really want you to stay. I want you to be happy, and healthy, and on the streets you were neither. You may not be quite well polished, but we can spiff you up. Our resident Lesbians can mother you like you've never been mothered before. Plus, what would you steal here? All I have is various outfit pieces of costumes from clubs I've gone too, and where would you keep it? You may say I'm trusting, but I think you are too, Princess, deep down inside."

"Well, I'm glad we got that figured out. Charlie, would you like to come meet everyone tomorrow for lunch? We'd be glad to have you with us."

"Um… if I won't be a bother, I think I would love to."

"Kid, in this family, you can NEVER be a bother." Hunter said.

A/N: Well, there is chapter two. I really don't know how good this is, so let me know "CONSTRUCTIVLY" how good this is, and what needs to be changed. I've got quite a few ideas for this one. Hopefully they all come out as good as these first two chapters have.

So, let me know, and I'll be very grateful to you all.

Much Love, J.L.


End file.
